


Comfort

by fluffycoffee



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sonic needs a hug and he gets one, This movie is so good oml I love it so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffycoffee/pseuds/fluffycoffee
Summary: “It’s...been such a long time,” Sonic sobbed out. Maddie at this remark hugged Sonic tighter. She then stood up with the blue devil against her chest. He needed this and she was going to help him—they were going to help him.After movie night ends, Sonic gets some much needed comfort.2/23/21: Did some minor editing to improve the writing structure.
Relationships: Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 33
Kudos: 393





	Comfort

A lot has happened in the past few days.

Tom went from being Green Hills’ police chief, to saving the world from a socially inept mad scientist. Now, he and his wife Maddie were now taking care of a teenage alien hedgehog from another world.

And it was surprisingly going well. 

Sonic knew a lot about earth but, bringing him into a family was difficult for him. He hasn’t had a proper family in a decade and sometimes, that fact was still unbelievable for Tom and Maddie. But they didn’t care, they were family now.

It was late in the evening, all four members of the family were relaxing on the couch. The light of the television illuminates them as the first Star Wars movie was playing. 

Ozzy was sleeping on the rug below Sonic’s feet; while said alien above the dog was attempting to keep his eyes open. He told Tom that he was going to stay up and he intended to keep that promise. However, it seemed like that was getting harder and harder for the blue devil and Maddie noticed his battle. 

“I think we should put you to bed,” Maddie whispered, smiling. Tom heard his wife and looked down at the hedgehog. He chuckled, noticing how hard he was trying to stay awake. 

“Oh come on! I told Tom over here that I was going to stay up. And that is what I’m going to do!” The officer rolled his eyes. Sonic glared at him. 

“Come on, kid. Don’t worry about it. We’re all tired anyway,” Tom reassured him. Sonic rolled his eyes before standing up, walking ahead of them to go up to the attic. 

As they entered his room, Sonic was reminded that this was his life now: he didn’t have to dumpster dive for food anymore, he didn’t have to worry about getting caught, and he doesn’t have to watch from the sidelines anymore. Besides, everyone in this town knows that he exists now—he can be free; just thinking about this makes Sonic grin.

As they said their good nights, Maddie bent down to reach the alien’s height with her arms were held out. Sonic looked at her in confusion.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“Wait, you haven’t had a hug before?” Maddie glanced at Tom confused. Said man looked down at Sonic, who seemed to be frozen. It felt like hours before Sonic came back to life.

“A hug...oh, I get it now! It’s just that...” Sonic went silent again. Maddie and Tom were growing concerned.

“Sonic, are you alright?”

His eyes felt wet. He shouldn’t feel this much emotion but, he does. He hasn’t gotten a hug in years, the last being from Longclaw before she sacrificed herself for him... Sonic snapped out of it before falling into Maddie’s arms, hugging her as tight as he possibly could. Maddie was startled by the sudden weight, but hugged back.

“It’s...been such a long time,” Sonic sobbed out. Maddie, at this remark, hugged Sonic tighter. She then stood up with the blue devil against her chest. He needed this and she was going to help him— _they_ were going to help him. 

She turned to her husband, who was watching the whole interaction. Sonic's reaction made so much sense to Tom; he was practically running in circles with excitement when he offered the hedgehog a high-five for God’s sake. 

The officer heard Maddie muttering to Sonic as she rubbed his back in comfort. After a while, Sonic stopped crying. Tom assumed that he fell asleep in his wife’s arms. This assumption was proven a few seconds later when the kid started snoring softly.

Maddie took this opportunity to tuck him into bed, beaming at Tom as she did so. The sheriff smiled as he silently walked over to his wife. 

”Good night, kid,” Tom murmured before gently rubbing the alien’s head. Maddie giggled at the one-sided interaction then properly tucked in the sleeping blue hedgehog. They then left the room to so that they could both get some shuteye. 

“Gosh, you guys are so cute,” Maddie teased. Tom rolled his eyes tiredly at his wife, not even bothering to defend himself. He normally wasn’t the most affectionate, but with Sonic, he knew that the kid needed as much love as they could give him. Tom knew that his life was going to change due to basically adopting the speedster. But, he honestly didn’t care. 

He deserves the best life they can give him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you so much for reading! Criticism is welcome as this is the first fan fiction that I’ve written on this site.
> 
> 2/23/21: Decided to edit the story in order for it to be a little bit better. Nothing major but, there are some minor changes. I’m surprised that this small story got so much love so thank you guys so much for that! I really appreciate it so much! <3


End file.
